


Sleeping Next to You

by Perpetual Motion (perpetfic)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sleep talking, prompts fest, so fucking soft you could cradle a baby with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetfic/pseuds/Perpetual%20Motion
Summary: Sonny talks in his sleep. (prompts: pralines; yellow shoes)
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 26
Kudos: 101
Collections: Barisi Valentine Prompt Challenge 2020





	Sleeping Next to You

Rafael's reading in bed, comfortable and cozy against his pillows and under the duvet. Sonny's asleep beside him, one hand splayed on Rafael's stomach. There's only the bedside lamp on, so when Sonny's hand suddenly twitches, then clenches in Rafael's T-shirt, Rafael turns, wondering if the light woke him up. 

"Pralines," Sonny says. His eyes are still closed. His hand clenches and unclenches, then he absently pats at Rafael's stomach. "Pralines, Rafael. Don't forget Pralines."

Rafael holds back a chuckle and reaches over to stroke Sonny's hair off his forehead. "Pralines," he says. "Anything else?"

"Nah." Sonny replies. He rubs his face into the pillow and turns his head. A moment later, his hand once again goes lax on Rafael's stomach. 

Rafael lets out his chuckle and makes a mental note to let Sonny know he was coming up with shopping lists in his sleep again. 

"Yellow shoes!" Sonny exclaims a few minutes later. "Yellow shoes. Yellow shoes."

"Yellow shoes?" Rafael asks. Sonny's hand stays open and relaxed against his stomach, so he's in a deeper sleep than before.

"Yellow shoes," Sonny says with great conviction. "Gotta find yellow shoes."

"We could go shopping tomorrow," Rafael suggests because it's impossible not to play along with Sonny's sleep-talking. It's too much fun.

"No. Hot air balloon," Sonny says. 

"You have to go up in a hot air balloon tomorrow?"

"Yes." 

"Okay, we'll get you yellow shoes another time."

"Okay."

Sonny goes silent again, and Rafael puts his attention back on his book. He gets through three pages before Sonny's hand twitches noticeably again. 

"Detective Dominick Carisi, Jr." Sonny says. There's a pause like he's waiting for a question. "I've been with Manhattan SVU for five years." There's another pause. "I remember it," he says. Another pause, and then, to Rafael's absolute delight, Sonny starts to sing in his sleep. "The itsy bitsy spider, went up the waterspout…"

Rafael stares at the back of Sonny's head as he sings through the whole song, then sighs deeply and says, "I just explained that."

"Sonny," Rafael says softly, touching Sonny's hand, then trailing his hand over Sonny's arm until he can shake his shoulder gently. "Sonny, wake up."

Sonny sits up with a sharp jerk. "Gotta take this call," he says to the headboard, then he drops back down to the pillow.

Rafael is only so strong. He laughs. 

Sonny groans and opens his eyes and squints in the soft light from Rafael's lamp. "What is it?" he asks, yawning hugely and scratching lightly at Rafael's stomach. 

Rafael puts his book aside and reaches for the lamp. "Nothing. You were talking in your sleep."

"Oh. Okay." Sonny shifts as Rafael clicks off the light then settles into bed. He puts his head on Rafael's shoulder and gives it a half-asleep kiss. "Night. Love you."

"Love you, too," Sonny says. He's out again almost instantly.

Rafael closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, letting his whole body relax as he starts to doze off. 

"Pralines," Sonny says, his whole body twitching against Rafael's. "Pralines and cucumbers."

"Pralines and cucumbers," Rafael repeats. "I'll pick them up tomorrow."

"Okay," Sonny agrees, and he falls silent again.

**Author's Note:**

> I know someone who used to testify in their sleep and once recited "Fuzzy Wuzzy was a bear," so I let Sonny have those moments.


End file.
